


microcosmos

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Flash fanfiction straight from Twitter challenges.Each chapter is a different work; pairings and prompts are all in chapter titles!





	1. banri/juza, christmas gift

Of all the ways Juza could expect to wake up on Christmas, having a box thrown at his face didn't make top three... or anywhere close to that.

"What the fuck, Settsu?" He hissed, rubbing his hurt cheek.

"Merry Christmas, I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Don't bother bringing anything, it's on me."

Damned idiot, he thought, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. Ripping the bow off, he opened the box - mostly empty, except for a small voucher.

'All-you-can-eat Christmas breakfast buffet'.

His stomach growled at the words, a discrete smile taking form. Time to get up and dressed... and give Settsu his Christmas gift, bankruptcy.


	2. tenma/taichi, gym class

"Let's go, Ten-chan..."

"Do we really have to..."

No one wants to go for a run in a chilly Winter morning, of course, but what can you do when you are a high school student with mandatory physical education classes?

You try to bribe your boyfriend into being your running partner, of course.

"I'll eat your carrots later."

"I've already promised my fill to Homare-san."

"Then I'll buy you a hamburger."

"Aren't you going to ask for a bite and eat half of it again?"

"I promise I'll control myself!" Taichi cried, throwing himself at Tenma's arms. "Please, Ten-chan, I can't afford to run by myself in this cold weather!"

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" He looked away, clicking his tongue. "Anyway, let's get going before they come scream at us for not doing anything."

Taichi followed after him, grinning in his victorious happiness. "Can we hold hands while we're on our way there?"

"Taichi!"


	3. tenma/taichi, persona 5 au

"I don't need any help! I'm just wandering around!"

"Dude, I could hear your screams from the other floor." Taichi rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought a normal person had gotten into here somehow..."

Tenma, biting the inside of his cheek, resigned himself to crossing his arms while Omi casted Dia on him. He sustained light injuries due to Shadows attacking him in his confusion, nothing serious, but it wasn't wise to leave it untreated.

"You're lucky he heard your wailing and begged for us to go after you." Banri was used to having to change routes, given how common it actually was to find Tenma lost inside Mementos. Despite Taichi invinting him dozens of times to join their team, he still insisted on going alone to the Metaverse. What a fucking blockhead, he thought while driving back to the platform, he's lucky Taichi likes him so much.


	4. tenma/taichi, junk food

There were many things between them that Tenma failed to understand, but besides the obvious ones, he couldn't fathom how Taichi was able to stuff a hamburger this big into his mouth. He was aware that Taichi was a big eater, yes, but seeing the real thing happening right before his eyes was almost shocking... and fully messy. The worst part by far was having to struggle against his instinct to lick off the sauce in the corner of Taichi's gleaming lips.


	5. muku/yuki, pre-canon

It was a bad thing to not pay attention in class, but no matter how much Muku tried to focus, it was impossible to take his eyes off from the boy who was sitting two rows away. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe Rurikawa - if he had to choose a word, he'd go with entrancing, or maybe intriguing? His short hair framed perfectly his face, his eyes narrowed as he copied formulas from the board, the ribbon proudly sitting on his chest, the cute stationery spread over his table, everything was too much, so lovely.


	6. muku/yuki, cuddling

"You can't do this for me! I won't allow it!"

"I have to do it, not only to save you, but also for my own sake! If killing the prime-minister, our rival faction's hidden boss, is the only way your father will let me have your hand, then I will do it with a smile... Hey, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but what kind of twisted plot is this?"

Muku looked away from the manga, gaze following down to Yuki, nestled against his chest. It was Winter vacation and they found a new way to spend time together while still practicing - reading manga out loud, acting the lines, a weird kind of scripted etude. The only problem in that is that their selection of titles had a little too many outlandish developments for Yuki's taste. He'd much rather pick another title, but it was so warm under the blankets, so comfortable in Muku's bed, so calming hearing his heartbeat... He couldn't bear to get up and search the shelf, so he has to do with "Suddenly I've become a Yakuza boss! All for the sake of my Ane-san" for now.


	7. muku/yuki, gestures of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1/4 of yuki loves his boyfriends

That was a hallucination, surely, a daydream that went too far, a trap from a magical villain who was about to kidnap him--

Muku tried to shake off those thoughts from his head, focusing on how warm his hand felt. Overthinking was an old habit, and to be honest, going home after school holding hands with Yuki felt too good to be real.


	8. tenma/yuki, gestures of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2/4 of yuki loves his boyfriends

"You know, Tenma, you're like a summer day to me." His heart raced with Yuki's sudden declaration, coming out of left field when he was fiddling with Tenma's hair, as they just finished watching a movie and he rested his head on Yuki's lap. "You're unsufferable and a little blinding, and I get sick sometimes because of how hot it is, but I don't really hate it... it's even a little charming in some hours of the day."


	9. taichi/yuki, gestures of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3/4 of yuki loves his boyfriends

"You're so touch-starved", he sticked out his tongue at Taichi, complying to his wishes despite his own words.

"I can't ever get tired of you, Yuki-chan." Like the puppy he was, he snuggled up to his boyfriend, being hugged and carressed to his heart's wish - without forgetting to kiss him 'thank you' later.


	10. azami/yuki, gestures of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4/4 of yuki loves his boyfriend

Strands of hair interwined by skilled fingers, going up and down, too close to Azami's red ears, a kind of touch still unfamiliar to him. Yuki trained braiding on him, after cautiously brushing his hair, the ever slight bump of fingertips against the back of his neck driving him insane with embarassment.

"Do you think I should grow out my hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a three sentence meme so i had no space to make it clear, but the one asking was yuki


	11. guy/tsumugi, no prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsumugi's line is from the main story, translation taken from yaycupcake

"You are full of charm", Tsukioka said out of nowhere, referencing flower language. "You managed to awaken the charm of the rich emotions sleeping in your heart", he explained with a soft smile, holding the bloomed ranunculus with as much care as there was in the worls, oblivious to anything else he may have awakened in that moment. Guy crouched down by his side to take a better look, hoping to get closer.


	12. kazunari/misumi, stargazing

The chilling wind was atenuated by Misumi's embrace, hugging him from behind as they stargazed on the roof, searching for cosmic triangles. Kazunari struggled against the urge to bury his head on the crook of Misumi's neck, be it for warmth or for cuddling.

"Hey, Sumi...", he caught hold of Misumi's hand, previously pointing out stars. "Can we have some hot cocoa downstairs?"


	13. omi/sakyo, cooking

Upon entering the kitchen, Omi was greeted by a table full of dishes ready to be served, from entrance to dessert - gyoza, rice, some steak, potatoes, brownies.

"You did well on your exams, so I thought you deserved a break", Sakyo explained, trying to keep an effortless image, despite hiding his bandaged finger in his pocket (Omi could see the tip of the band-aid peeking out). In appreciation, before the main dish, he'd rather have Sakyo's lips as an appetizer first.


	14. banri/sakuya, confession

"How come you're so fucking cute?"

The question came out without any filter when they were studying together over some tea and snacks. Sakuya was nibbling on the top of his pencil, brows furrowed in concentration as he analysed numbers and probabilities. Banri put his homework aside long ago to observe him, and the scene looked so precious, he couldn't help but express his feelings.

Damn his big mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how my characterization of banri works: let him say 'fuck' at least once every fic


	15. kazunari/tsuzuru, art

Inspiration is the most important thing ever for any artist, regardless of media, and it may come from anywhere, anytime. Kazunari just felt it hitting him as he observed Tsuzuru's sleeping face, his curled-up body, head resting against Kazu's thigh. Tsuzuru's light snoring filled the air and his mind, giving him so much inspiration; all Kazunari could think was about him, and how beautiful the scene looked, and his heart replied - this is love, this is true art.


	16. chikage/itaru, confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my brand of chikaita is itaru living his secret teen dream of having a hot bf while chikage likes to mess around with him just bc its cute" - lucy wingsaloof, 2018

Even with all of his experience in strategy, Itaru could never predict this outcome. He can tell Chikage is still awake, and he probably can tell Itaru couldn't fall asleep either - how could he? He wasn't planning to confess about his year-long crush, and he definitely wasn't expecting that Chikage would grab him, kiss him (and make his knees super weak), just to say "good night" and go back to bed... was this some stupid dream induced by binge-reading cheap novels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also that was a long kiss and definitely it wasnt only one, but i only had three sentences and i couldn't spend two on makeouts


	17. banri/kumon, one-sided

Banri's laugh felt like when you throw a weird curve ball that somehow managed to perfectly slide off your fingers, and you can hear your wrist cracking, but the sliding felt so good that you don't mind it. At least, that's how Kumon felt, as knots were tied up in his throat and stomach. He didn't know what made him feel like that, but he wanted to do it again as many times as possible, until he could understand that feeling.


	18. azami, rapping

Azami smuggled the CD in the inner pocket of his jacket, trying to not look suspicious as he went through the hallways of his house - who knows if someone demands to know what he's carrying and wants to take it away from him. "This is hip-hop", a classmate said while lending the disc to him, among a ton of praise like "it's super dope" and other words he couldn't really understand... but if his friend liked it so much, then it had to be good.

Later that night, Azami fell in love.


	19. hisoka, moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is hisoka mikage i only know december

December wasn't alone, or afraid. Even in the most dangerous missions, in the most life-threatening moments, nothing could make him shudder or flinch in despair. In the darkest nights of his life, the moon had always been watching over him, and that was more than enough to give him strength.


	20. itaru/misumi, family angst

"You're quiet today. Did something happen?"

Misumi didn't look up from the screen, pressing the triangle button absentmindedly. It was weird- no, it felt just wrong to see Misumi that down. Itaru did everything in his power to make it a little better: hot cocoa, triangle games, cuddling, but nothing seemed to make waves. And he wouldn't say anything at all; did he do something wrong? 

"Today is my little brother's birthday." He suddenly spoke up, startling Itaru. Since when did Misumi have a little brother? Wait, first of all, does he really have a family? He never talked about that, and of course, Itaru didn't ask. Was that brother even alive? Either way, it was obvious that he couldn't celebrate it with his little bro, and that was hurting him deeply.

"Do you want to... bake a cake later, or something? We can ask Omi for help. Then we can take a picture, and you can show it to your brother later." It didn't raise quite the reaction from him, but Misumi finally looked up from the game. 

"... Thank you, Itaru." After some moments of silence, he finally replied, although his smile was sad. "Let's make a suuuper round cake."


	21. banri/juza, meeting banri's family

"So, what did you think?"

They were sitting outside the Settsu household, Juza visibly distressed.

"You're all... very similar."

"Does that mean you want to punch the living shit out of my family? Or that you really want to fuck them?" Banri smirked, not losing the chance to step over his already trampled boyfriend.

"Fuck off." He shook his head, his eyes mirroring the abyss of his soul. Having dinner with Banri alone was almost bearable, but having dinner with Banri, female Banri and older female Banri was worse than fighting off a gang by himself. And he didn't even meet old Banri yet. Maybe he should reconsider all of this, or maybe not, because he'd rather die than make the Settsu family his enemies. Nothing threatening happened, his mom and older sister were actually quite nice to him, but there was something hanging on the air... that "hurt our boy and you'll die"feeling. And knowing Banri himself, that wasn't paranoia.

'I'm going to have to marry Settsu', he concluded. 


	22. tenma/taichi (+ yuki), clothing

Yuki decided that he would never, ever change rooms with Taichi again. No more sleepovers for stupid lovebirds, since apparently 'sleepovers' meant going through Tenma's closet, wrecking it over, trying things on and then throwing them away, without bothering to fix--- oh shit is that my new jacket. Why is it on the ground. Did it even fit them. Did they go through Yuki's closet as well?!

That's it. No more sleepovers, and they would tidy everything up now. He had seen enough denim for a single morning.

And these two idiots still had the nerve to sleep through it all, disgustingly spooning in Tenma's bed. Damned idiots, he huffed, getting ready to scream until they wake up.


	23. tenma/taichi, merman

"So, you're like, half fish, right?" Taichi swinged his legs, his feet fully imersed, the movement splashing water on Tenma's face. "If you're hungry and there's nothing for you to eat, do you think you could grill your tail and eat it?"

"I don't know." Tenma huffed, using his tail to splash water back at him. "If you were in the same situation, would you cook your leg or something?"

Silence followed as Taichi looked deep in thought. "Whoa, wouldn't that be super fucked up?"


End file.
